The Wonderful World of...... Ummm...... Stuff
by Purple Tallest
Summary: Purple gets his revenge for.... stuff


"The Wonderful World of........ Ummmm....... Stuff!!"  
  
Purple didn't yet recover from his close encounter of the 15 kind (disgusting cheese sandwiches, OF COURSE!!) MAN!!! was Purple mad at Red and his "cheese sandwich."  
  
Then Purple had another brilliant idea, he knew Red's weakness (cheese sandwiches for those who didn't know,) Purple could use Red's weakness against him. "Yessss..." Purple said evilly while pacing back and forward, also evilly, until he tripped. "Ughh..." Purple muttered as he fell to the ground. He got back up and looked for what he tripped on. "Wait!!!! Lookie here, darn CHEESE SANDWICHES," Purple muttered holding up the cheese sandwich, "ohh well... at least I don't have to make one!"  
  
Out of nowhere a chalk board floated right before Purple. "How convenient!!!" Purple said with relief, he didn't have to buy a chalk board now. Purple began to write up complex formulas, X-5*25=Cheese Sandwich, and pictures of cheese sandwiches with rope tied onto them, (it all makes sense now!) Purple started looking for some rope in the garbage cans by the side of the house. A pile of useless junk started to form; a $50,000 vase, a briefcase full of money, a lizard brochure, a pogo stick, Red's baby blanket and all that good stuff. Purple finally found a piece of rope and tied it unto the cheese sandwich.  
  
Purple then dragged the sandwich on the ground while he walked to the front door and opened it. Purple was being quiet so he could sneak up on Red, but would the noise of the cheese sandwich he was dragging give him away. So, just in case Purple picked up the sandwich and screamed to the sandwich "YOU CAN'T GIVE ME AWAY NOW!!!" Purple spied and found that Red was the in the Kitchen. So he threw the sandwich onto the kitchen table THUD!!! (that is a pretty loud cheese sandwich)  
  
"Woo Hoo!!" Red screamed in excitement while not noticing the rope on the sandwich, "another cheese sandwich." Purple then started pulling the sandwich rope so it would fall off the table THUD!! (it's a loud cheese sandwich.) With the look of the cheese sandwich trance thingie Red started to follow to cheese sandwich while not taking his eyes ot the great cheese sandwich. Purple was leading the sandwich outside and across the street where it got ran over at least 5 times (it is starting to look like a grilled cheese sandwich, OHH NOO the HORROR!!!) and almost cause an accident, as cars where sliding out of control and hitting each other.  
  
"DARN CHEESE SANDWICHES!!" One of the reckless drivers screamed out. Purple wanted to reply, "Now you know how it feels!!!" but it would give it away his whole..... well... thingie. Purple continued and Red followed amid the chaos BOOM!!!! One of the cars exploded. "Pathetic human pathetic filth, can't even handle a little cheese sandwich, Irken technology is at least 100x better," Purple complained while thinking back to the Evil Death Bee the caused the Voot Runner accident.  
  
Purple continued to drag the sandwich until he stopped at a house that was glowing (ZIM's)  
  
where he stopped and threw the sandwich in the top window.  
  
Meanwhile In Zim's house.....  
  
The sandwich flies and hits GIR in the head. "Stop you are an intruder!!" GIR said in Red mode with missile pointing at the cheese sandwich on a rope. "Tacos, tacos, tacos," GIR said going back to blue mood and picking up the sandwich.  
  
"No GIR!!!" ZIM said while he was walking into the room and looked at the "taco."  
  
"It's a cheese sandwich," ZIM concluded after many minutes of hard thinking, "the Tallest must be near!!"  
  
"I'M DANCING LIKE A MONKEY!!!!" GIR screamed out while..... well... dancing like a monkey.  
  
Outside......  
  
"Aww.. man," Red muttered still in the trance thingie, "where did it go?!?!?!" For some odd reason Red felt the uncontrollable urge to ring the doorbell (he's got the urge for Herbal!! wait wrong story!!! OOPS!)  
  
Inside......  
  
"The alarm system should have gone off," ZIM muttered while putting on his disguise and wondering if it is was the Tallest!! ZIM opened the door he look up, very far up, and the saw Red staring blankily like he was in a cheese sandwich trance thingie. "Where's Purple?????" ZIM asked Red while raising one eyebrow.  
  
"HI!!!!" GIR screamed while waving to Red, "TACOS, TACOS, TACOS!!!"  
  
"Oh, no Purple!" Red said while he turned back to normal and stared right where Purple was standing.  
  
"Oh, no Red's caught on!!!!" Purple thought to himself, "it took him long enough!!!!!!!"  
  
"I can't see him anywhere," Red said disappointed, but he then remembered that great cheese sandwich he was looking for and returned to the cheese sandwich trance thingie.  
  
"Where's the cheese sandwich???" Red asked ZIM, "I know you took it!!!"  
  
ZIM had the dazed confused look on his face and replied, "I didn't take your sandwich!!!"  
  
"Ohh... WAIT!! is this your's???" ZIM said taking the cheese sandwich on a rope out of his pocket while trying to look innocent.  
  
Red was mad but it didn't matter, all the mattered was that he had his sandwich back. So Red skipped back to home base dragging the wonderful cheese sandwich.  
  
"Aww... man, my taco," GIR sighed crying and running to watch the Scary Monkey Show.  
  
"Ok..." ZIM said while walking back inside not even thinking about how the cheese sandwich got there.  
  
"Woo... that was close," Purple said with a sigh of relief, "thank the big cheese sandwich in the sky Red isn't the best tasting cheese sandwich in the fridge." Purple took a good cheese sandwich and gobbled it up. Purple looked if it the coast was clear and hovered on home. Once he got home he tried to sneak back in but Red saw him.  
  
"Where where you??!?!?" Red said staring at his great (almost grilled) cheese sandwich.  
  
"Ummm..... I went to the store," Purple muttered trying to look all innocent and such.  
  
"Ohhh...," Red said in excitement while dancing a jig, "what did you get, more thingies?????"  
  
"Ummm... I got this," Purple said holding a paper clip high above his head.  
  
"Ohhh.. what's that?!?!?!" questioned eager to learn what it was. Purple threw it at Red's head, feeling relieved for some odd reason. 


End file.
